


Smulor

by MinilocIsland



Series: Maskrosor [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/pseuds/MinilocIsland
Summary: Om några smulor och en ölburk. Eller: hur vardagens små detaljer kan bygga upp sig till något alldeles för stort när man aldrig lärt sig prata om det.





	Smulor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/gifts).



> En liten sommarpresent till världens bästa betaläsare (och författare).  
> För att det inte kan finnas nog många fics som utforskar just det här. Och på svenska!  
> Och tusen tack till en annan av världens bästa betaläsare [champagneleftie](champagneleftie.tumblr.com) för att du gjorde den här lilla ficen ännu bättre. <3

Det börjar – som vanligt – med en bagatell. Något riktigt onödigt, men som efter ett tag inte alls känns onödigt längre, utan som det viktigaste, och jobbigaste, i världen.

Egentligen kanske det mest har att göra med att lägenheten är så liten att det inte finns plats för alla saker – så när Even bara låter kläderna falla till golvet innan han lägger sig i sängen ser det stökigt ut med en gång.

Eller så är det det faktum att tvättkorgen (eftersom lägenheten är så liten) står bara två meter därifrån, vid garderoben. Och ändå tänker Even inte ens på att lägga kläderna i den.

Inte som Isak, som verkligen försöker hålla ordning. Han vet ju hur det blir annars.

Om han går till botten är det kanske det som skaver, längst där nere. När han skrapar lite djupare än vad som är bekvämt.

Att Even alltid haft någon som fixar det. Som plockar upp efter honom, tar hand om det han glömt. Och då är det inte bara kläder Isak tänker på.

Det värsta är att de få gånger Isak verkligen tagit mod till sig, efter dagar, ibland veckor av att bita sig i tungan, så har luften bara gått ur Even helt. Han har sett så ångerfull ut. Fattat precis vad Isak menar. Men några dagar senare är det precis likadant igen. Even glömmer. Han har bara aldrig behövt leva utan det där extra skyddsnätet. Har aldrig varit ensam, på riktigt.

Och idag blev det bara för mycket.

Den här gången handlade det om en tom ölburk som har stått på bänken i fem dagar. Ja, Isak har räknat. Idag är det torsdag, och sedan i lördags har den stått där, när Even kom hem från KB, helt slut, och sjönk ihop i soffan bredvid Isak, som pluggat hela kvällen, trots att det var förfest hos Jonas.

Det är slutprov i kemi imorgon, trots allt.

Isak kände sig lite förkyld, så Even drack nästan hela ölen, och sedan ställde han den tomma burken på diskbänken. Där har den stått sedan dess.

Om Isak inte var så sur precis just nu, skulle han skämmas lite för hur han medvetet inte lagt ner burken i pappkassen i skåpet under vasken. Hur han låtit den stå kvar där, som en tyst, orörlig utmaning, för att se om Even kommer att fatta och ta bort den själv.

I eftermiddags när han kom hem från skolan, trött efter att bara ha sovit fem timmar och haft muntlig presentation i engelska, redo att ta upp kemiböckerna ur väskan, så stod burken fortfarande där. Trots att Even varit hemma hela förmiddagen innan han drog till jobbet. Och till råga på allt låg det smulor på bordet. Precis på den sida där Isak alltid sitter och pluggar.

Och då brände det bara till i huvudet på honom.

Jävla Even. Even som vet att han måste få en sexa i kemi för att komma in på läkarlinjen i höst och så har han ändå lämnat fuckings jävla smulor på bordet och fan heller att Isak tänker sopa upp dem. En impuls hade gått genom honom att ta burken, knyckla ihop den med knytnäven och trycka ner den i Evens väska som står i hallen, men han lyckades besinna sig så pass att han lät knytnäven boxa in i skåpsluckan bredvid i stället.

Och nu går han här, planlöst, irrande, men ändå snabbt, fortfarande med adrenalinet brusande genom ådrorna, och med svidande knogar. Säkert ett par kilometer hemifrån nu, redan förbi Vigelandsparken, men långt från att ha lugnat ner sig.

Det hade slutat med att han bara släppte ryggsäcken på köksgolvet och drog. Ytterdörren har ett sådant där gammalt femtiotalslås som går igen av sig självt, och det var nog tur, för han hade inte ens tålamod nog att stanna upp och vrida om nyckeln efter sig.

Jävla skit. Hur fan ska han klara provet nu. Alla böckerna är kvar i ryggsäcken hemma, och nu kan han inte vända, för snart kommer Even hem, och han vill inte. Han orkar inte ens träffa sin egen Even just nu.

Och där någonstans är det också ömt, som ett invärtes blåmärke. För djupt ner för att läka, för att kunna lösas upp till grönt och gult och till sist försvinna helt.

Vart ska han ta vägen? Det självklara svaret borde ha varit hem. Hem till mamma och pappa. Men något sådant finns inte. Det är bara att fortsätta gå.

Jonas? Isak önskar verkligen det. Men – och nu är det jobbigt igen – han har så svårt att berätta till och med för honom om sådant här.

Att han och Even bråkar på det här sättet. Han vill inte erkänna det – att de kan misslyckas.

Att alla skulle få rätt. Ingen har sagt det rakt ut, förstås, men han vet vad de tänkte. _17 och 20? Flytta ihop? Efter inte ens ett halvår?_

Det är över ett år sedan nu, men det är fortfarande svårt att ta i. Och Jonas är hans bästa vän, han vet, men –

När han inte kan prata med Even ens, så känner han sig så jävla ensam.

Och han vet att om det var Even som blev så här arg och drog, så skulle han bara sticka hem till sina föräldrar.

Men det värsta av allt är att Even aldrig ens skulle göra så.

Det är Isak som gör sånt. Som bara inte klarar av att prata om det. Han må ha blivit jävligt duktig på att hålla ordning, att laga mat och se till att räkningarna blir betalda, men att prata utan att bråka – det är något som bara Even fått med sig hemifrån.

Isak kan, trots den kvardröjande ilskan, inte låta bli att le lite för sig själv. Evens föräldrar borde verkligen fötts tjugofem år tidigare och varit unga på sjuttiotalet istället. Sådana där nyhippies som inte riktigt kommer ihåg att se till att det finns tillräckligt med pasta och toapapper hemma, men som kan prata om allt med sina barn.

Isak höll på att tappa andan den där gången när Even låg i hans säng, morgonen efter konserten i Sagene, och Sonja berättade i telefonen att Evens föräldrar redan visste att han var där. Att Even hade sms:at dem, och vad det betydde: han hade redan berättat om Isak för dem. Och att de förstod varför han var där.

Inte som Isaks passivt aggressiva sms till sin pappa, eller som förnekelsen när han pratade med honom i telefon, med tårarna som vällde fram ur ögonvrån samtidigt som han försäkrade att det gick bra. Att han inte behövde prata om det.

Det värker till i honom, en längtan efter något som han inte riktigt vet vad det är, samtidigt som han inser att han nästan är framme vid havet, vid landtungan som leder ut mot Bygdøy. Plötsligt känns det som att om han fortsätter genom tunneln under E18, ut mot halvön, så har han passerat någon slags gräns.

En gräns som separerar honom från Even.

Fan, Even har verkligen gjort honom helt knäpp. Börja se sådan här symbolik i allt, helt ologiska grejer. Det är ju verkligen helt irrationellt.

För Even har tillvaron så mycket mer att visa än det man ser. Andra dimensioner, hemligheter. Viktigare saker än smulor och ölburkar och tvätt på golvet.

Ilskan har nästan runnit av honom nu, är bara som en kittling i tårna och fingertopparna, och sakta smyger en annan känsla sig på. En saknad.

Egentligen vill han inte. Inte än. Hjärnan har inte riktigt ställt om. Men det tar säkert fyrtio minuter att gå hem igen. Han kanske kan köpa middag på vägen hem. Laga något. Undrar om Even är hemma snart.

Han tittar upp mot motorvägsbron. Bruset från bilarna som susar ut från stan, som han knappt hörde för några minuter sedan, när tankarna överröstade allt, blir mer och mer störande. Får honom att längta efter tystnad istället. Efter lugn. Hemma.

Med en sista blick upp mot betongen, vänder han om och börjar gå.

Medan fötterna rör sig hemåt, försöker han rota lite djupare. Han vet ju att sådant här kan hända igen. Att det kommer att göra det. Men hur fan ska han säga det? Så att Even verkligen förstår?

Att han inte vet hur han ska göra när det blir så här? Att han måste lära sig att… bråka? För vad är alternativet? Bo själv? Tillbaka till kollektivet?

Visst skulle det gå. Men nu när det där glödheta, bländande har falnat, så vet han. Hur arg han än kan bli, på Even eller på något annat, så finns det inget i världen som kan få honom att inte vilja bo med Even.

Han sväljer. Hans fina, egna, älskade Even.

Plötsligt kan han inte komma hem fort nog.

Det plingar till i fickan.

 

_Even_

_17.46_

Hej bby, var är du? Din väska är i köket men du är inte här?

 

Han fortsätter gå medan tummarna försöker skriva ett svar, darrar lite medan benen rör sig.

 

_Till Even_

_17.47_

På väg hem till dig. Hemma om en halvtimme. Förklarar sen.

 

Lite fåraktigt lägger han, som alltid, till ett rött hjärta. Och får ett tillbaka, inte ens fem sekunder senare.

 

* * *

 

När han kliver uppför de slitna trappstegen i deras trapphus en stund senare, och fram till deras dörr, tänker han på första gången han såg deras namnskylt där. Deras namn. Tillsammans.

_Her bor Isak Valtersen og Even Bech Næsheim._ Evens snirkliga handstil, svart på vitt, ler fortfarande mot honom från brevinkastet.

En hastig tanke drar genom honom: _jag ska spara den lappen tills jag dör. Undrar om det går att plasta in den._

Han hade i alla fall kommit ihåg att lägga nycklarna i jackfickan när han drog, men kan inte låta bli att känna sig lite dum när han sätter nyckeln i låset och vrider om. Över hur arg han var när han gick härifrån. Över några smulor, och en gammal burk.

Det luktar mat i hallen när han smyger in och försiktigt hänger jackan över fyra andra på en av de överfulla krokarna bredvid dörren. Varsamt, så att den inte ska glida ner och ge ifrån sig avslöjande ljud. Han tassar fram till dörröppningen till det lilla köket, där Even står vid spisen, med ryggen vänd mot honom. Han rör med en träslev i en av deras två kastruller, och rullar axlarna nästan omärkligt i takt med musiken som strömmar ut ur den portabla högtalaren på diskbänken. M Ward. Isak brukar reta Even för hans svaghet för medelålders män med gitarr. Men just nu finns det inget mer perfekt.

 

_And I hope_

_I hope_

_Hope you know what I'm thinking of_

_I want all of your love_

_I need all of your love_

 

Bara tre steg fram, och så kan han lägga armarna om Even, omfamna hans rygg, händerna över hans bröst, lägga näsan mot en av de nedersta nackkotorna och dra in hans lukt.

“Hej.”

En av Evens händer kommer upp över hans, över bröstet, medan den andra fortsätter röra i kastrullen.

“Hej, baby.”

Isak behöver inte se hans ansikte, han hör på rösten hur Even ler. Och han vet precis hur Even ser ut just nu; hur ögonen blir aningen smalare längst ut i hörnen, inte som när han verkligen skrattar och de försvinner helt, utan bara lite, omärkligt. Bara för Isak att se.

Han drar sig själv ännu lite närmre, trycker bröstet mot Evens rygg och lägger örat mot det mjuka bredvid hans skulderblad, känner hjärtslagen blandas med sina egna.

“Vill du prata om det?” Evens röst är som ett mörkt brummande inne i hans bröstkorg, samtidigt som hans fria hand stryker Isak över underarmen.

Isak känner sig själv tveka. Han borde verkligen – men. “Kan vi äta först? Det luktar så himla gott.”

“Såklart.” Evens hand trycker till kring hans underarm, innan han släpper och vänder sig om för en ordentlig kram. Isaks armar kring hans nacke, näsan in mot halsen, Evens kind mot hans tinning. De står bara så, en minut eller två, innan Even viskar i hans öra.

“Nu äter vi.”

Even nickar mot bordet som han dukat – det rymmer inte mycket mer än två tallrikar och glas, kastrullerna får alltid stå kvar på spisen. Men Even har lyckats pussla dit en hög, smal vas som Isak inte ens visste att de hade. I den står en avbruten syrénkvist. Lila. Omgiven av gula maskrosor. Symboliken kunde nästan fått honom att skratta, om han inte hade känt en klump i halsen. Den där väldoftande, vackra, höga syrénen, perfekt och sval, omgiven av något som säkert växt upp ur sprickor i asfalten utanför. _Maskrosbarn,_ har Even kallat honom någon gång.

“Vill du ha såsen på eller bredvid?” Han rycker till lite, ser på Even som står med kastrullen i ena handen och träsleven i den andra.

Han ler. “På.”

“Man vet ju aldrig.” Even ler tillbaka. “Det är sånt som gör det så spännande att bo med dig.”

Isak skrattar lätt, men det skaver lite, bränner djupt därinne.

Senare. De ska äta först. Pasta arrabiata som Even alltid gör så bra, lagom starkt _så att man känner att man lever,_ som han brukar skoja.

“Tack,” säger han efter ett tag. “Så himla gott. Du är så bra.”

Even ser honom i ögonen. “Du med.”

De säger inte så mycket på ett tag, båda känner det – det är något som behöver sägas, men det är inte dags än. Det är inte obekvämt, inte riktigt – men det finns en spänning i luften.

När de ätit upp, ställer sig Even upp och skjuter ut stolen bakom sig. “Kom. Jag diskar sen. Du har ju det där kemiprovet i morgon.”

Och Isak inser att Even planerat det här redan tidigare. Att fixa mat till dem, så att Isak ska få tid att plugga.

Plötsligt skäms han. Att hetsa upp sig så jävla mycket över en jävla burk, liksom. Han vänder inte på huvudet för att se om den står kvar på bänken.

“Okej. Ska vi lägga oss på sängen?”

“Mm. Låter bra.” Even tar hans hand, och leder honom ut genom dörröppningen. Det är inte många meter till sängen, och när Even lägger sig på rygg, ålar Isak sig in med axeln in hans armhåla, låter bröstet klistra sig mot Evens sida, lägger högerbenet över hans, armen över bröstkorgen med sin högra hand på Evens axel.

Even säger ingenting, bara väntar, tålamodet självt, och det svarta hålet i Isak växer. Hur kan han förtjäna någon som Even. Någon som bara tar honom som han är, som orkar med hela honom. Som aldrig blir arg.

“Varför blir du aldrig arg på mig?” Det bara slinker ur honom.

Even vrider lite på huvudet, kysser honom lätt på håret i pannan. “Hm?”

“Alltså… Even. Jag blir ju arg hela tiden.” Han sväljer. “Som förut. Jag kom hem och så var det bara liksom… smulor överallt. Jag blev så jävla arg på dig så att jag bara gick ut, fattar du? Jag kom för fan hela vägen ner till Bygdøy innan jag hade lugnat ner mig.”

“Okej,” säger Even, lite dröjande. “Det låter… jobbigt.”

“Det var fan jobbigt!” Isak känner att han är nära att varva upp igen nu, att Evens tålamod är för mycket, att han behöver motstånd.

En hand stryker honom över håret.

“Alltså – du får vara arg.” Evens röst är lite skrovlig. “Men snälla, du kanske kan berätta varför du blev så himla arg på mig, för jag fattar inte riktigt. Smulor är ju irriterande, liksom, men?”

Isak suckar. Var ska han ens börja? “Jag har bara liksom stört mig på det. Ett tag.”

“Vadå? Smulorna?” Even låter lite förvirrad på rösten.

“Nej, men. Alltså. Hur olika vi är. Jag skulle aldrig lämna smulor så där på bordet, liksom.”

Det kryper lite under huden på honom, skammen över att göra det så stort, samvetet, Even som lagat god mat och tänkt på allt.

“Du. Isak. Varför har du inte sagt något? Tidigare, liksom? Är det så jobbigt för dig att prata om det här?”

Isak vrider sig lite, låter näsan borra ner lite djupare i Evens axel. “Ja. Det är väl det.”

Even andas in, ett djupt andetag, och sedan ut. “Alltså, jag vet att vi har haft det ganska olika. I familjen, menar jag.”

Århundradets underdrift. Isak kan inte låta bli att fnysa. Han känner, mer än ser, att Even ler.

“Gud, vet du att jag inte ens var tio när min mamma skulle börja prata om sex med mig,” fortsätter Even. “Det var liksom den naturligaste saken i världen för dem.”

Isak vet det. Han vet att Even knappt ens känt att han behövt komma ut för sina föräldrar. Men också att pinsamma sexsnack är ett pris som han lätt kunnat betala.

“Vi har liksom alltid pratat så mycket om allt att jag kan glömma bort ibland. Att det inte är lika lätt för dig.” Even vänder lite på sig, bökar sig ner lite, försöker få ansiktet på samma nivå som Isak. “Jag förutsätter nästan liksom att om du tycker någonting är fel och jobbigt, eller att jag borde göra något annorlunda – att du kan säga det till mig.”

Isak sväljer.

“Jag vill att du ska det, i alla fall,” fortsätter Even. “Du sade det ju själv. Jag blir inte arg.”

Isak suckar lite inombords. Det är ju just det som är problemet. “Men hur ska jag veta det då? Om du blir arg? Då har jag ju verkligen gjort något dåligt.” Han fingrar lite på sömmen på Evens t-shirt, där ärmen är påsydd på axelöppningen.

“Är det så farligt då?” Evens näsa försöker leta sig fram till hans, men Isak håller medvetet undan den. Han kan inte prata om sånt här om han är för nära.

“Vet du vad?” viskar han till slut. “Det låter kanske lite sjukt. Men jag har nog aldrig fått lära mig att bråka.”

Even skrattar lite, mjukt, och drar honom närmare sig med vänsterarmen.

“Då får vi öva,” säger han, och Isak fnyser igen.

“Öva?”

“Ja. En gång om dagen får du säga någonting som du tycker är jobbigt med mig. Och så ska jag svara. Och inte bli arg. Så ska du få se.”

“Vadå? En jobbig grej om dagen med dig? Det kommer jag ju aldrig att klara. Det kommer ju att vara slut på grejer efter tre dagar, liksom.”

“Börja nu då.” Evens röst är alldeles neutral, helt mottaglig.

Isak höjer ögonbrynen, fast Even knappt kan se det. “Nu? Vadå? Med nåt jobbigt?”

“Ja.” Even nickar mot hans panna. “Kör bara. Se vad som händer. Jag lovar, det går bra.”

Det låter lite krystat, om han ska vara ärlig, men okej. Om Even är så säker, så kan han göra ett försök. Även om det susar lite i öronen, och han plötsligt känner sig aningen yr.

“Okej. Ehm… jag tycker det är jobbigt när du slänger dina kläder överallt på golvet och inte i tvättkorgen.”

Even bara stryker honom över armen som svar. “Jag vet. Förlåt. Och… jag vet att jag glömmer. Men du? Kan du lova att du vågar säga till mig då? Med en gång? I stället för att gå och vara arg i en vecka och sen bara sticka rakt ut till Bygdøy, liksom?”

Isak vrider sig lite. “Jag kan… försöka.”

“Var det jobbigt?” frågar Even. “Att säga det där?”

“Lite.”

Evens hand tar ett lite stadigare tag om hans arm. “Tror du jag tyckte det var jobbigt?”

Ärligt talat?

“Nej. Alltså, Even, jag vet ju det där. Jag behöver bara… tja. Öva.”

Even skrattar, lågt och innerligt. “Jag lovar. Jag ska påminna dig. En grej om dagen.”

Hur kan saker vara så lätta? Isak har fått bita ihop, kämpa med sig själv, andas, gå en evighetspromenad i vit, glödhet ilska, bara för att få ur sig några små enkla ord. Och för Even är det ingenting.

Förut, när Isak tänkte på just det, gjorde det honom förbannad. Nästan uppgiven. Hur skulle han ta sig ut ur det här snåret som han trasslat kring sig själv?

Men nu, här, med Even, i deras egna säng, i kvällsljuset, fönstret öppet, fåglar som kvittrar någonstans därute och syréndoften som fläktar in då och då, känns nästan inget omöjligt längre.

Det ilar genom honom. Hur kan han ha haft sådan här tur? Av alla människor han hade kunnat snubbla över, så har han hittat någon som passar in i honom själv som en pusselbit. Som lägger sig runt alla hans kanter, rundar av dem. Följer honom. Och som vill göra det.

Hans egen. Even.

Skivan har visst börjat om från början därute i köket, där Even lämnat sin telefon. Han hör de sista stroferna av samma låt som förut eka in till dem.

 

_And I hope_

_I hope_

_Hope you know what this means_

_I'm gonna give you everything_

_I'm gonna give you everything_

 

“Even?”

Han får ett lite distraherat hummande till svar. Evens fingrar har flyttat sig upp till hans hår, där de snurrar några lockar runt, runt bakom örat.

“Har vi övat färdigt nu?”

Evens hand stannar upp, och Isak märker hur han andas in, knappt hörbart. “Tror du det?”

Isak flyttar handen till Evens mage, fingrar lite på sömmen längst ner på hans t-shirt. “Jag tror det. Vi behöver bli sams igen.”

Och Isak kan inte fatta hur lyckligt lottad han är när Even förstår precis vad han menar, och rör sin egen hand längre ner, stryker längs hans sida, upp över ryggen innanför tröjan, och ner igen, dyker nedanför jeanskanten. Evens röst är lägre än förut, mörkare, när han biter Isak lätt i örsnibben och viskar:

“Det tror jag också.”

**Author's Note:**

> Låten de lyssnar på är Poison Cup med M Ward, rekommenderas varmt <3
> 
> Jag finns på [tumblr](irazor.tumblr.com), kom och häng med mig där!


End file.
